Wherever you are, I am
by bevino
Summary: Sasuke didn't like seeing Naruto like this, as he knew it was only a play in his mind. [NaruSasu, yaoi. Bad language.]


**Wherever you are, I am  
**Bevino 2007

* * *

Sasuke looked on the dead bodies at his feet. It wasn't like he liked the idea of killing, but when it come to the end, it was the only thing he was good at. Sometimes he wondered how it would be to be good at something else, or plainly doing something else. When he thought about it, he wouldn't mind having a bookshop. Or a candy-shop. Not that he liked candy, but he knew someone that did. Or ramen maybe.

But now he was here, cleaning off the blood on his katana on a dead body's clothes. He watched the fabric turn dark red on the place, and then put the sword back to his hip where it belonged. The sun was set high on the sky, and Sasuke understood he was finished early. Enough to not go back to Orochimaru right away. It was early in the spring, and Sasuke had come to like this time best of the year. In the winter he found himself moping around, same went for the fall. The summer was way to hot for his sensitive skin. Then he would almost like to go to some winter country, but them again - he would only mope.

"Do you like killing, Sasuke?"

The voice came so suddenly behind him, that his heart flew up to the end of his throat. The first thoughts that hit him was that maybe he hadn't killed them all, or was he ambushed by an enemy? But since the unknown knew his name...

He quickly turned around, and saw his childhood friend sit on a stump, the sun hitting his tan skin. He didn't look directly at Sasuke, instead he was looking at the small pond that laid in the deep forest. And Sasuke wondered, how he could sit so casually, after all those years and with all those dead bodies around them.

"Naruto?"

Said boy snorted.

"Do you like it, Sasuke? Killing that is?" Now it was said slowly, almost as Sasuke was a small kid that didn't really understand the meaning of the words put together. Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows, irritated of both Naruto and showing it. Naruto had always known how to press the right buttons on him, making him loose himself in the old him, the real him. A part of it hated Naruto for it, and the other loved him. It had always been like that when they were younger. Naruto would ask him some random question Sasuke clearly couldn't answer. And the talking had become fighting, and the fighting had become a draw, making both of them go different ways away from the place, even though they had to go the same way to get home. The next day it all was to be forgotten, to be replaced by a new question. Of course, some of the days didn't even involve a questions but still ended in parted ways.

And now he was here, like nothing had happened.

"Cat got your tongue Sasuke? Or should I say snake? Wouldn't make that much of a difference, in the end." Sasuke snorted. Like that would have happened. He didn't let Orochimaru or any of his underlings go closer than ten feet from him.

"No."

"No to what Sasuke?" God, he hated when Naruto used his name like that. It was like he was mocking him, saying the word extra slowly. Saaaaas-ke. Drawling it out, making his voice sound more stupid than it already was. "No that you don't like killing, or no that Orochimaru didn't bite off your tongue?"

"Hn. Both."

Last time they had met, it hadn't been like this. Then it had been an audience, and Sasuke had been watched by Orochimaru. Now, they were alone, and Naruto hadn't even mentioned bringing him back yet. Which somehow made Sasuke a little sad.

"Are you so willing to die Naruto that you com---"

"You really should try to not kill the innocent," Naruto said, poking a clearly not ninja with his toe. "Who knows who will come and haunt you when you're dead." Sasuke hated being cut off.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed out, his eyes slithering. He hated it, not being able to control himself. Naruto smiled at him, and was indeed really mocking him, as he looked Sasuke into his black eyes with a playful gaze.

"Sasuke. You know perfectly fine that I'm not really here." And Sasuke broke down, letting his knees meet the ground. When he looked up the next time, Naruto was gone, and so was the sun.

* * *

"You look awful in black." Sasuke looked at the blonde who was sitting in the window to his room. "Pale people shouldn't be wearing light clothes. Looks stupid."

The boy in his mind was there again, keeping him sane or making him go insane - Sasuke didn't know. He had always something to say, and everytime he won. Before Sasuke could ever attack him, he was gone, making Sasuke halt, if not crash into some nearby thing. After the first time, he had tried to shake it away, close his eyes really long, taking deep breaths in, and out. In and out. But Naruto was still there. Count to ten, and the boy was grinning evil at him, as thinking _'you can try all your best, teme, but I'll stay'_.

"And I know another thing that looks stupid," Naruto almost sing-songed, as he jumped down on the floor. He bounded up behind Sasuke, placing his big hands on the pale ones shoulders and looked over one into the mirror Sasuke stood before. "A thing that looks _stuuupid_, is how your shirt is opened. You look like a desperate." Sasuke snorted and shook the hands off. A desperate? He assumed that in the end, it was himself that thought so, since this Naruto wasn't real. He took of the white clothing and pulled on a black t-shirt instead, which he realized went horrible to the pants. Sasuke therefore pulled those too off.

Another pair of trousers was thrown in his back head.

"Take mine."

But when Sasuke turned around, his invisible friend was again gone. He looked at the orange cargo pants. And put them on. The he headed to the big hall, where the meeting was taken place. He would now get an assignment, a mission, for the week, go out and kill more people. As he walked through the corridors, Naruto appeared, tip-toeing next to him, bouncing around him in a ring, sitting on both walls and ceiling as Sasuke walked. He pulled a kunai out of Sasuke's bag, carving in a smiling face into the stone wall, laughing, making Sasuke's nerve on his temple twitch rather angrily. The worst was, that he couldn't show it, since it all was only in his mind. None of those things was happening, and Sasuke was almost certain that he had gone mad.

When he arrived, almost everyone was there, waiting for him. Once again Naruto was gone, and Sasuke sat down at the table. But as soon as Orochimaru begun to speak, Sasuke saw a mop of blonde hair showing behing a pillar. The head of the one shot out, looking at the old sannin, making the dumbest face Sasuke had ever seen. It didn't take long before Sasuke found himself giggling.

"I assume Uchiha_-sama_ has a better idea?" Orochimaru said, something dangerous seen in his yellow eyes.

But Sasuke wouldn't know, because he hadn't been listening.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the ceiling some weeks later. The moonlight shone in, making it hard to sleep. Sasuke had to have the room cold and completely dark to be able to do so. Now it was both light and warm, and his legs was tangled into the sheet. It was of relief he sighed as the temperature sunk, small raindrops falling. He heard the thunder walking closer over the sky, heading his place

If Naruto came now, he would be wet.

And he was. Sasuke was amused how his brain could register every detail to make them appear on Naruto later. But indeed, the water was dripping from his hair as he stood in the center of the room. His clothes were white, and he looked almost like the ghost he was as his ice-blue eyes sought Sasuke in the dark.

"I'm freezing." The dark-haired let him in under the blanket, cuddling closer to his imagination. How could he feel to real, so alive? The tears begun to gather in the corner of his eyes, as his right hand rested on Naruto's chest, which was heaving up and down for every breath he took.

"What do you mess my head up like this Naruto? Why do you play with my heart this way?" Naruto laid on his back, embracing Sasuke to lay on his torso, drawing his hand through the tousled hair. He kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"Do you want me to go away Sasuke?" His name was said gentle now, comforting Sasuke.

"Yes," he whispered, nearly not to be heard over their own breaths.

"Then I will. But one night is all I ask for. If you give me one night, Sasuke, you will never see me again. If you give me one night, I will disappear to a place not even your own brain will register."

And Sasuke wondered, what he had to loose, and what he had to gain. His sense, he realized. Was he willing to let his one and last hope to Naruto disappear, to keep himself sane? Did he really want to let Naruto go, even if the blonde only existed in his brain? Sasuke felt it tug at his heart, this unknowledge. But he couldn't go on like this. Seeing a Naruto he wouldn't be able to get was to much for him, both his body and mind. Seeing Naruto smile, teasing him, made his heart want to explode.

"Yes, Naruto. For this I will." He didn't see the sad look Naruto held, as the blonde gentle pushed Sasuke back into the bed, lowering himself and claimed his lips.

He didn't register the wet which was still deep into his bed the next day, as he woke up alone.

He ignored the pain that was shot through his butt, as he walked.

But how much he even tried, he couldn't shut out the aching of his heart, as he realized that he would never see Naruto again.

* * *

Several weeks later, Sasuke hurried past Sakura as she was staring widely at him. She dropped the vase of flowers she held in her hands, gasping. Sasuke stormed forward, heading for Naruto's apartment, dropping the bag somewhere on the street. He had no time in the world to loose. All he had to do was to find a clue where the blonde might have been took off from, seeing what stuff he had brought with him when he disappeared for his last time. He couldn't let Naruto go. Every part of his body yelled _No! No, don't go!_ out to his fingertips.

Sasuke's eyes were dry, not having a single tear to shed, since all of them was already fallen.

He ran up the stair in the old building, throwing the door open, hoping this was still where Naruto had been last living before he left. Sasuke tore down the jackets on the hooks, wondering why so many was left. He broke the mirror as he saw himself and not Naruto.

"What the _HELL_ is going on out there?!"

The voice came from behind and a door opened, hot stream surrounding him. He slowly turned around, and was faced with one very Uzumaki Naruto in all of his glory, wearing only a black towel around his waist. Wide blue eyes met wide black ones.

"Sasuke. What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto breathed, looking sideways to see if he was under attack, or if anyone was to jump forward, yelling _'Got you!'_. No one, of course, was.

"Naruto. I should ask the same thing." Sasuke breathed back, all his air gone a long time ago, his heart racing in both happiness and surprise. Sasuke glanced into the apartment, as if anyone was going to poke their head out from under the table, laughing _'You've been PUNK'd!_'. No one was. He looked back at Naruto. "Shouldn't you be in a place I would never find you?" Naruto almost dropped his towel before catching it, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I...I though I was." Sasuke's heart snapped.

"DAMN IDIOT!"

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, not being late to retort. Then he sat down on the floor, heaving a heavy sigh. Sasuke followed him down, cupping his hands on the whiskered cheeks.

"Damn, _damn_ idiot," he laughed. He looked down in Naruto's knee. "Tanned guys shouldn't wear dark clothes. It looks stupid."

Naruto smiled a gentle smile.

"Good thing I wasn't planning to wear them so much longer then."

* * *

**end.**

Another one? Man, I rule. I hope it's good though. And I hope you get it (if not, just ask).  
Verywell. I'm going to sleep now. Good Night!

/Bëviño


End file.
